Fairytale
by claarita
Summary: Una banda de tres chicas están por vivir una experiencia inolvidable, van a conocer a sus príncipes azules. Todo marcha bastante bien, ¿pero qué pasa cuándo hay gente que no quiere que estén juntos?


Fairy-tale:

Capitulo 1:

Terminé de guardar todo en la valija, mi ropa, mis perfumes, mis cuadernos, todo. Hoy terminaba la gira, nuestra primera gira.

En cierto punto, estaba algo angustiada, iba a extrañar los días de rutina donde nos levantábamos y nos preparábamos para dar todo en el escenario. Pero por otro lado, estaba feliz. Iba a volver a ver a todas las personas que me perdí estos últimos dos meses. Todas esas personas que vengo extrañando hace días.

- Clara, ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó mi manager entrando en la habitación de hotel.

- Si, solo necesito un momento.

- Ok, te esperamos afuera – dijo saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Guardé todo en su lugar, y le di una última mirada. Salí y cerré la puerta con llave. Allí estaban todos los miembros de la banda: Montserrat, la guitarrista del grupo y Ashley, la baterista. Montserrat era más o menos de mi estatura, no muy elevada ni muy petisa, de pelo negro y enrulado, y ojos marrones. Ashley, era también de nuestra estatura, y tenía el pelo castaño y con algunas ondas, y unos ojos color miel. Yo por mi parte, soy la vocalista del grupo, soy rubia y mis ojos son de color celeste.

Además de ellas dos, también se encontraba Greg Scoob, nuestro manager; nuestras madres, y todos los sonidistas, maquilladores, etc.

Salimos del hotel Hard Rock, en Florida, y nos subimos a los autos que nos llevarían al aeropuerto.

- ¿Están melancólicas? – preguntó Greg con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Un poco sí, – contestó Montse – vamos a extrañar esto, es lo que más nos gusta de la música.

- Lo se chicas, pero vamos a volver a hacerlo, lo prometo. Esta fue su primera gran gira, pero ya vendrán muchas más.

- Eso esperamos Greg – dijo Ashley y todos reímos.

El viaje de vuelta a Los Angeles se tornó un poco tedioso, eran bastantes horas, y estábamos todos emocionados por llegar y reencontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos. Cuando al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, cada uno fue por su lado. Aunque nos íbamos a extrañar mutuamente, en unos días nos volveríamos a ver, ya que teníamos los Teen Choice Awards y necesitábamos la colaboración de todos.

El taxi llegó a mi casa, y con mi mamá bajamos todo del auto. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que sentí fueron unos pequeños brazos apoderándose de mi cuello. Dejé las valijas en el piso y abrasé a mi hermanita, Cory.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermana preferida? – le pregunté sonriendo, es una niña encantadora, muy parecida a mi, de tan solo cuatro años.

- Es la única hermana que tienes – subí mi cabeza para ver quien era y vi a Aaron, mi hermano mayor, parado cerca de la escalera.

Deshice el abrazo con mi hermanita, la cual fue a saludar a mi mamá que por cierto, seguía con las maletas, y fui a abrazar a mi hermano.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste? – me preguntó separándose solo un poco de mi.

- Genial, no pudo haber sido mejor.

- Bueno, vamos a llevar esto a tu habitación – dijo tomando las valijas.

Subimos a mi pieza y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama y hundir mi nariz en la almohada, aspirando todo el perfume posible.

- Parece que la extrañabas – dijo mi hermano riendo y sentándose al lado mío – y mucho.

- No es tan lindo estar fuera de casa por dos meses.

- Pero aunque sea haces lo que amas – me miró y sonreímos.

Estuve, prácticamente, todo lo que restaba de la tarde hablando con mi hermano, de una cosa u otra. Cosas que me habían sucedido a mí, y cosas que le habían pasado a el en estos últimos meses.

Para la hora de la cena, llegó mi padre. Lo saludé y los quedamos charlando de distintas cosas. Cuando terminó la comida, subí arrastrando los pies y me desplomé en la cama, quedándome dormida en muy poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, terminé de desempacar todo y de limpiar bien mi habitación, la remodelé un poco y me gustó cómo quedo. Luego tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje general a las chicas.

El mensaje decía: 'las quiero aquí en este mismo instante, ya las extraño. Tenemos un mes de vacaciones antes del colegio y necesito verlas y hacer algo con ustedes'.

A más tardar, diez minutos después estaban las chicas en mi casa, conversando conmigo en mi habitación. Hablamos sobre todo, como nos sentimos estos últimos meses, y lo que nos esperaba en estas vacaciones.

- ¿Piensan que ganaremos la nominación en los TCA? – oh, olvidé mencionarles… estamos nominadas como mejor banda pop.

- No lo se, solo se que me encanta que nos hallan nominado – dije, contestándole a Ashley.

- Yo se que estoy muy emocionada por ir – dijo Montse, largando una risita – y no puedo esperar. ¿Se imaginan toda la gente que habrá allí? Oh, Robert Pattinson – dijo suspirando largamente.

- Joe Jonas – exclamó Ashley también con un suspiro.

- Y Justin Bieber – dije yo, acompañando a mis amigas.

Luego de eso, nos salió una gran carcajada general. Hacíamos eso todo el tiempo. Desde antes de ser famosas, ellos eran nuestros amores platónicos, y lo siguen siendo hasta el día de hoy.

Increíblemente, aunque hace casi un año que estamos en la industria de la música, no los conocimos todavía. Pero estos premios eran nuestra oportunidad, ya que todos estarían allí.

Pasamos el resto del día entre risas, y al final se quedaron a dormir en mi casa. Cuando desperté noté que mis dos amigas dormían plácidamente sobre la cama. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encontrando a mi mamá preparando en desayuno y mi hermano degustando unos panqueques.

- Buenos días – exclamé un poco soñolienta.

- Buenos días – dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

- ¿Qué quieres comer hija? – preguntó sonriendo mi mamá.

- Panqueques, por favor – me senté en la mesa/barra que había en la mitad de la cocina, enfrentada a mi hermano.

- ¿Las chicas? – preguntó Aaron.

- Durmiendo – contesté con una media sonrisa y mi mamá me entrego los panqueques – gracias ma – dije y los probé – mmm... están bastante ricos – sonreí.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy hija?

- Todavía no lo sabemos.

- Hay una gran feria armada, y por lo que escuché va a seguir durante algunos días.

- Lo se Aaron, pero no creo que vayamos a la feria, sabes que no nos gusta estar entre tanta gente.

- Ok, no se ustedes… pero yo voy a ir, y tengo una cita – dijo mi hermano sonriendo.

- ¿Una cita? – exclamamos mi madre y yo al unísono.

- Si, como escucharon. Se llama Allie y la conocí mientras ustedes estaban de gira.

- Felicitaciones hermano – le dije palmeándolo en el hombro.

- No hay de qué – contestó él riendo.

- Bueno, iré a despertar a las chicas – dije dejando el plato en el lavamanos y subiendo las escaleras. – Despierten dormilonas – comencé a saltar sobre ellas.

- Ok, ok… ya nos despertamos – dijeron las dos protegiéndose la cara.

- Hoy tenemos que ir a dar un paseo, toda la ciudad va a estar en la feria… y vamos a poder divertirnos solas en el parque.

- Y podemos ir a ver los vestidos para los premios.

Emocionadas, nos bañamos y nos vestimos. Juntamos algunas cosas y avisamos que nos íbamos.

Estuvimos recorriendo algunas cuadras y nos impresionó que no hubiera nadie, absolutamente nadie, en la calle.

Vimos algunas vidrieras, pero ningún vestido que vimos nos gustó del todo, así que decidimos ir a almorzar, y luego seguiríamos recorriendo.

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo, comenzamos a caminar por una zona comercial que nunca antes habíamos visto. Al pasar por una calle, las chicas iban algo distraídas, pero yo enfoqué mi vista en una vidriera armada armoniosamente. Los vestidos allí eran preciosos, y los que se podían ver adentro, poseían las mismas cualidades.

Las chicas notaron que había frenado, así que voltearon y me miraron confundidas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijeron.

Yo solo atiné a señalar la vidriera y mis amigas quedaron tan plasmadas como yo.

- Debemos entrar – exclamó Montse arrastrándonos adentro de la tienda.

Apenas atravesamos la puerta, vimos a un chico parado detrás del mostrador. Estaba bastante concentrado en unos papeles sobre la mesa, pero por el estruendo que armamos, levantó su cabeza y nos miró curioso.

- Hola – dijo sonriendo.


End file.
